Talk:Season 5
I can't wait! I ust can't wait for S5. Final Season Will this actually be the final season of the Clone Wars? *That is currently unknown. Bane7670 18:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC) *There will probably be 6 seasons at the least. Season 6 isn't confirmed yet, but most, if not at all, voice actors mentionned a season 6, and Ashley Eckstein even mentioned season 7, but she was saying: I don't know how many seasons we will make, 6 or 7 or something like that. I think they started the writing process of season 6, but, as I said, it hasn' been confirmed there will be one. But it is probable there will be one. 17:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) **Unless you can provide a valid source, this is seen as Fanon. Also, please only add page-related discussion to talk pages, not topic-related. Bane7670 20:42, April 21, 2012 (UTC) **Sorry to add something here, but why is it considered as fanon? All I said is true, and I will go searching for the links right now. I will bring them all when I will have them. I didn't make up anything, and season 6 is truly extremely probable. 00:58, April 22, 2012 (UTC) **Also, since this page isn't an article, speculation should be admitted. 01:03, April 22, 2012 (UTC) **http://www.wired.com/underwire/2011/09/clone-wars-season-4/ In this link, Dave Filoni talks a bit about season 6, and says that fans shouldn't worry about TCW not coming back for season 6. 01:11, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ***This page is an article, and speculation is not permitted in any event. Also, I am uncertain about the legitimacy of that source. Bane7670 01:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ****Also, if the source is legit, Filoni said, "I don't think fans are going to have to worry about The Clone Wars not coming back for Season six." This is not certainty that there will be one. Bane7670 01:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ****I never said it was sure there was a season 6. I said it was probable. Also, this is a talk page, not an article, so there is no problem with speculation here. For the legitimacy of the source, you can say whatever you want. Because you can never be certain about the legitimac of any source, exept SW.com. 23:16, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ****Proof they have written a good part of S6, if not all: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5CX7t2HHoc. 20:08, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed appearances section It has been the format for this wiki after the end of every season and I would like to keep it that way. Unless of course, you deleted it because you disliked it, and not just because it does not follow "Wookieepedia format". TVLwriter 17:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Deleted After someone have deleted everything at the page, I have tried do maked, but it does not realy worked. Can someone please make it back to the normal page. Andersand17 (talk) 15:17, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Someone did the same at the Ghost Company page. Can someone make it back to. Andersand17 (talk) 15:18, November 21, 2012 (UTC) *His/her edits have been reverted, and he/she has been blocked. How sad that these people remain totally unaware that they are nowhere near a position of power on here. Bane7670 (talk) 17:15, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for that and yes it is sad, but they are ruin it for the rest of us. Andersand17 (talk) 18:48, November 21, 2012 (UTC) *I wouldn't really say "ruining", considering their edits of removing content can be reverted with one click. Bane7670 (talk) 20:08, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thats right, but i think you know what i meen Andersand17 (talk) 16:14, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Airing in the UK? Does anyone know when the season will start airing in the UK? A little box came up saying something like 'See Season 5 coming soon' ... but it doesn't give any info when. Anyone help? Thank you, May the Force and odds be with you in your favour! T.a14 (talk) 12:55, February 24, 2013 (UTC) : I think everyone on the wiki is (predominately) in the United States, but I have no idea. It would probably be soon, because you are seeing commercials for it, but I'm not sure.